


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 23

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 23

**Author's Note:**

> This uses no special words but is a way to get the story moving towards its end.
> 
> Also, this is pushing 30+ drabbles and I don't know if it will be completely finished on January 12 like I originally planned.

The group continued walking until Boyd stopped again. “This is it,” he said as he pointed to a large door, rusty and heavy looking, too.

The engineer who was working with the robot stepped forward to inspect the door. “When was the last time this was opened?”

“Sixteen years ago?” Boyd hedged. “I don’t know that Derek ever really came out this way - too many bad memories down here.”

“We’ll need to get fresh air piped in here because it’s going to take time to test whether opening the door will set off an explosion due to the natural gas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
